Teddy Bear Pair: Cute Love Story
by MiaKikuMaru23
Summary: Reposted! Renamed from:Honto ni Daisuki Kikumaru Eiji was just experiencing puberty or was it just the Inui Juice?
1. Eishiri?

"**Honto ni Daisuki, Iie, Aishiteru**"

_{LOL Re-edited, Hope you guys like my Very First Fanfic. Its my first time so sorry about the errors!}_

**_PAIRINGS: Teddy Bear Pair [EijixOotori]_**

**DISCLAIMERS:**

**Kikumaru: Hoi, Hoi Minna-san she does'nt own us!  
Oishi: Souka, Takeshi Konomi-sensei owns us!  
Echizen: Minna-san She is sorry for the errors she made because this is her very first F.F.  
Tezuka: Hnnn Echizen: She is still Mada, Mada, Da Ne!  
Inui: Warning, for Shounen Ai Newbies, please dont read!  
Fuji: Saa, remember MiaKikuMaru23's first time?  
Momo:Yeah, she could'nt sleep, speak and read well for a week!  
Taka: Chotto minna-san, I thought we were talking about something else?  
Kaidoh: Pshhhh, that baka Pink, peach tree is starting a new topic!  
Momo: Nani?! What did you say Teme Mamushi?  
Kaidoh: You Wanna fight?  
Kikumaru: Hoi futari ga Yameru! If You guys ruin her Very First F.F. She is gonna take it on me!  
Inui: You guys wanna try this new Inui juice?  
Oishi: Well anyways, SHE does'nt own us and enjoy!  
Echizen: Chotto C&C are welcome but no Flames and spams!  
Tezuka: Minna with your comments, Yudan suze ikou!**

**=============O============J==========I===========S===========A============M============A=============='===============S====**

-Its a nice Tuesday morning and everything started out okay. But for one highschool student, well . . .

"Nani?! Why the hell do I have to wear your old school uniform Nee-san?",Blurted out Kikumaru Eiji.  
"Well, you know we have no choice. You should be thankfull I still have that.",His sister responded.  
"Demo, Nya! How the hell did I ended up like this?","Oh yeah, you better stop saying that"  
"Nani, Nya?","That, Nya-thing. Everyone will suspect if you dont stop saying that"  
"Demo . . .", "Now I told you stop talking already you know its hard for me to dress you up when your noisy"  
**[Kuso! Wait now that I mentioned it, How did I ended up like this?]**

_=FLASHBACK=_

_"Everyone we have an announcement by Ryuzaki-sensei",says Tezuka-buchou.  
"Okay everyone listen up. Inui made you guys a new training menu.",explained out Coach Ryuzaki.  
"A NEW TRAINING MENU?!",Exclaimed Momo and Ryoma.  
"Chotto, a new training menu? Then that would mean . . . "says Oishi.  
"Yes, this is my new Hyper Reborn Mix.",Says Inui who mysteriously (I have no idea or I dont want to know) came from nowhere._

_-Everyone was startled (except from Tezuka and Fuji)._

_"Atarashi (new) juice? Sounds good",says Seigaku's Tensai Fuji.  
"Now everyone run 100 laps. Whoever is the last one on the 99th lap",Inui says as he holds up his disgusting juice up high._

_Now from the looks of his teammates they know what it means. Then everyone starts running (Regulars only). Everything went well at first (excluding the fact on Momo and Kaidoh competing and Taka on burning mode) but, something went terribly wrong. . .  
"Hoi,Hoi,Nya I am first . . . ",says Kikumaru with a big grin. Then he stumbles over a rock.  
"Okay minna, looks like the one who will drink is" Inui points out to the fallen Kikumaru._

_Everyone looks at Kikumaru with pity and then Kikumaru swallows the whole pitcher.  
"Eiji, you were LUCKY today", Fuji had to emphasize the LUCKY part.  
__ Then he fainted but miraculously stands up and walks out of the court._

_"Kikumaru, I think you should skip afternoon practices just incase.", says the evr stoic Tezuka._

_Then Kikumaru suddenly faints which makes his partner worry even more._

_"Hoy, Eiji, Daijoubu (are you alright)? Eiji!", yells out fuku-buchou Oishi.  
"I think we better call his parents.", Tezuka suggested.  
__"But his parents are out for the month!", Oishi cracked.  
"Oishi, Ochisuke (calm down), he'll be alright" ,Tezuka tried his best to calm the mother of Seigaku down.  
__"Ah, I know lets call his ane-san!", says Oishi._

_-And with everything setteled they called his sister and she drove Eiji home. Then it started. They got home at 1:00 pm and his sister let him sleep for a few more hours then Eiji wokes up with a big surprise._

_"Ughh, why do I feel so sick. Oh thats right. Wait, why am I on my bed? Am I home?"_

_Then he looks at his surroundings and sure enough he is home alright. Then he looks up at the clock reading 3:30 pm,then he walks to the mirror and to his great surprise. He is now looking at himself at the mirror, eyes wide open as he saw two large breast, a slim body and big hips, long and beautiful hair, cute girl's face and big buns. Yes Kikumaru Eiji is now a SHE._

_"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!!!!!",he screamed.  
"Hey Eiji quiet down. You know I can here your voi . . "  
He slowly turned around to HER sister and well,  
"E-Eij-ji, wha-at ha-app-en-ed t-to y-you?"HER sister cried__.  
Eiji gave her sister an 'Is-It-NOT-Ovious' look.  
"I h-have n-no i-ide-ea."says Eiji.  
"Eiji, do you think this might be the result of what happened earlier?",HER sister asked.  
__ "What do you mean earlier"  
"Don't you remember? Oishi called me telling I should pick you up.",HER sister explained.  
"DON'T TELL ME THIS IS THE RESULT OF INUI'S NEW JUICE?!", "Ochisuke (calm down) o'chibi (little guy), daijoubu (its gonna be alright). For now lets get you some new clothes. I think those clothes does'nt fit you at all."says HER sister while chuckling a bit at her new SISTER.  
"Nee-san don't laugh its not funny!", Eiji pouted while thiking **[Inui is gonna die before he reaches 20**].  
"Hey Eiji, you know what you look good as a girl. But back to the subject, besides clothes and looking good as a girl, we still have a big problem. How on earth are you going to school with you as a girl?_

_Then Eiji just stared at his sister not knowing any good explanation or answers._

_"Hm, it may seemed crazy, but it just might work", her sister thought of an idea.  
"What are you mumbling about nee-san?", Eiji pouted cutely. {:SQUELS:}  
"Here you can stop asking and start wearing my old Seigaku uniform. Oh yeah, from now on you will be Eishiri Kikumaru. Eiji Kikumaru's cousin.", her sister winked at him._

_=END OF FLASHBACK=_

"ARE (eh), Nee-san, why do you have to wear this thing around your breast?", asks Kikumaru."Well to avoid being seen by boys", her sister sweatdropped knowing it will be hard to explain to a ONCE guy.  
"The what?", Eiji asked.

"Well you will know but first you need lessons.",Her sister completely changed the subject.  
"But what if they asked me about what happened to me?",Eiji asked worriedly at his teammates "MIGHT-SOON-TO-BE" Reactions.  
"Just tell them that Eiji-kun is suffering a massive case of Bad Stomach Ache as simple as that.",her sister explained calmly. **[Schuu, I can never winagainst Nee-san. Next to Fuji, she might be the most dangerous person to medle with.]**, he thought.

Practically Kikumaru learns that being a girl is not that simple. First of is his mannerisms. He really needs to get rid of his mannerisms because many will suspect it. Then, he has to work on his poise. And lastly . . .

"Eiji, you should not talk about boys stuff. And you should not talk to your teammates for a while", his sister explained  
**[WHAT!!? I have to talk to them!! The Nationals are just months away!!! KUSO (shit)!!! I swear if I don't make it to the Nationals because of Inui, he is gonna die even before he graduates highschool]**, Eiji twitched at his thought.  
"Eishiri, you should sleep now. You still have school tomorrow.", His sister teased him.

-Little does Eiji know that its a terrible mistake to listen to his sister's advice. He has yet to know the terrible future that lies within.

(End of chapter 1)

_{Whoo, finally done with chapter one. Please don't forget comments I will update as soon as possible so watch out for it! Also please no spamming or Flamming, It is my FIRST yes FIRST fanfic. If yah don't like it, say it in a nice way. Arigato!}_

Some word translation:  
-HONTO NI DAISUKI IIE AISHITERU= I really like you no I love you -HOI,NYA= Mannerisms of Eiji -SOUKA=Thats right -CHOTTO=Wait -MINNA-SAN=Everyone -OCHISUKE=Calm down -DAIJOUBU=Its alright


	2. Choutarou?

**"Honto ni Daisuki,Iie,Aishiteru"**

_**Pairings: A little Dream pair, KikuTarou, OshiKahi.**_

_{sorry about the first one but I will try to make it better and dont worry, the part about Choutarou will be here soon}_  
**DISCLAIMER:** **No I do not own them because if I do . . .(Smiles wickedly and chuckles at a corner)**

**=========T=========E==========N=========I=========S==========U===========N===========O========**

-Its a bright Wednesday morning. The sun is shining and everyone is smiling. Well not everyone . . .

"Schuu, why the hell do I even need to go to school in my current condition. Doesn't she even know that its hard to pretend I dont know a person. The last thing I know is that I will be sliping their secrets right under their noses."

-After he thought about it he gave a little thought its actually nice that noone knows who he is he can actually learn somethings that he didn't learn when he was a guy.

**=AT SCHOOL=**

"Okay class, we have a new student who just transferred yesterday please welcome Kikumaru Eishiri."

-Most of his classmates where surprised to know that their new classmate's last name was Kikumaru. As Eiji figured he and his sister made an excuse already. But as he went to his seat, some of the guys were looking at him lustfully. Yes Eiji made a very pretty girl.

"Hi, I am Eishiri. If I new correctly, you guys are my cousin's classmate & friends", Eiji said with a smile. "COUSIN?!", They all said out in unison."Ah, yes we are. Sorry about our other classmates. They are quite nice actually but they go overboard when they see a pretty girl like you.",Says Fuji Syusuke the Tensai."Chotto mate, did you just call me pretty?"asks Eiji with a light blush on his cheeks_.**[mental note:find out what scares Fuji]**_

-After classes was Tennis Practice. Since Eiji just was with Fuji he has nothing to say but laugh at Fuji's sarcastic jokes because he knew if the tensai heard his jokes it would definetly blow his cover. Then he met the other regulars. He saw the same stoic buchou Tezuka making Arai and his friends 30 laps around the court. Then he saw the Fuku-buchou Oishi worrying about his teammates as always. Then there in one of the courts was Momshoro playing against Kaidoh. Then near the fountains was Inui. The same bastard that made him drink the stupid juice. Then he saw Fuji warming up with Taka who is now in burning mode. If anyone would have saw him switching Inui's bottle with Tezuka's he would be in big trouble. His o'chibi was sulking at one corner, thinking that everyone has a match except for him. Eiji thought of something.

"Nei? (hey) can I sit with you?", Eiji asked Ryoma.

"Uh, sure.", Ryoma replied.

Suddenly, Eiji gave him a bear hug.

"Uwaiii!!! Your sooo KAWAII!! (cute)", Eiji said as he continues to give Ryoma a bear/death hug.

"Chotto, Senpai!!", Ryoma exclaimed as he noticed that he was free and he can breath again.

"Whats her problem?", Ryoma exclaimed.

"Oi, looks like Ryoma has a girlfriend!", Momo teased his kohai (underclassman).

After that incident, afternoon came and he was left alone inside the clubhouse. Everyone went home already except for him and Fuji. Everything starts to heat up.

"Hey Fuji-san, you guys must really be tired after all that practice Nya?",says Eiji.

"Wait, what did you just said?",Fuji replies.

"I said . . .",

Then without any warning Fuji grabbed Eiji and pinned him to the wall and kissed him. Eiji was surprised and pushed Fuji of him and runs away.

**=AT HYOUTEI=**

Meanwhile, Choutarou just saw Gakuto a while kissing Oshitari that made him thought about something.

"Ney, Gakuto-senpai, is it possible to fall for a guy?", Choutaro asks.

"Well, yeah, but it must be for someone you truly love and someone who will love you back.",answers Gakuto.

-Then thanks to Gakuto's reply made Choutarou think about another thing. It was the time at the Enrichment camp when he played doubles with Eiji. He remembered Eiji's cute smiles and pout at him whenever they lost and won a game. By thinking that made Choutarou blush a bit. Then out of nowhere Oshitari went to join the two who were talking.

"But then is that even possible?",Choutarou continued to have his flashback, which made him blush a deep red.

"Of course, at this time anything is possible!",Gakuto exclaimed as he remembers being lovey-dovey with his boyfriend. Then Oshitari came.

"Yuushi-kun! you surprised me.",Gakuto kissed his boyfriend at the cheeks.

"Well hello there Gakuto, whats this topic about SHOUNEN AI?",Oshitari gave a mischievous smile.

"Oshitari-senpai whats SHOUNEN AI?", asks out poor Choutarou.

"Well its kinda like YAOI only much more mild.", Gakuto replied.

"Ah, Gakuto I don't think Atobe will like it if we told him what SHOUNEN AI means to Choutarou.",Ositari replied while sweatdropping.

"Ah, Gakuto-senpai, whats YAOI?",asks our naive Choutarou.

"Well its kinda like . . . ", Gakuto was cut when Oshitari dragged him out.

"Gakuto we shouldn't!",says Oshitari as he covers Gakuto's mouth as they made their way.

"Well we better get going Choutarou we will tell you one day.", The kansai boy yelled out.

"But Oshitari-senpai!", it was too late for him to hear.

Well he was wondering about something else anyway. While he was walking back home he remembered something he forgot at Hyoutei that he needed for the next day. He then bumps into a girl. She was running away from something/someone. He checks if the girl is alright. When Choutarou looked at the girl made him remember Eiji.

"Ano, are you alright miss?", asks Choutarou

"How could Fuji do such a thing to me!", yelled out Eiji which made Choutarou suspicious.

"Um, by any chances, you happen to be a Seigaku student?", asks out Choutarou.

-Then for some reason Eiji just looked up to Choutarou, eyes still with tears, pouting like a cute kitten. By that, it made Choutarou thought about the senpai that made Choutarou blush more than usually. He kept making the image of him in a cute maid's outfit with Nekomimi. Darn it! It just wont go off! Eiji must have seen Choutarou's expression and finally broke the silence. He looks at Choutarou with curiosity. Then Choutaro kept on making the images dissappear. Eiji must have realized it and asks Choutarou but, when he looked at Choutarou's Teddybear-like face, he couldn't help but blush. Then just as Eiji was about to say something, Choutarou whose mind was aching hallucinated or I think saw the real person infront of him. He held Eiji in a soft hug around his arms then he said something that made Eiji blushed the color simillar of his head.

"Kikumaru-senpai, _HONTO NI DAISUKI,IIE,AISHITERU! You helped me alot because of that I cant get rid of your voice in my head.",_ says Choutarou.

-After that Eiji was completely shocked or was happy. All he can remember was his lips pressed gently to Choutarou's. Choutarou was also surprised at his own actions. But he has to admit it The Girls lips where smooth and sweet. Then remembeing the girl he broke he kiss and then immediately apologized at the girl. What was he thinking! Its not his Kikumaru-senpai for goodnes sake! Wait, when did Kikumaru-senpai became his? Then Kikumaru was about to response when . . .

"Choutarou . . .", is all what he said before he collapsed to the floor holding his stomach tightly.

-Was Eiji going to die the same night his crush confessed to him? He thought about it and soon the pain left him which made him think if he was dead then he looks up to see Choutarou looking at hi his eyes widely open. Its a good thing noone was passing by or it would have been a difficult to find an excuse. Sitting in the same position was now Eiji Kikumaru the one and only but he is in girls clothing.

"Okay, what did just happened here?!", asks out Choutarou.

"Un Nya, I feel my world is spinning! MOU! I swear to God that Inui will suffer by the day I return!",blurted out Eiji.

-Damn it! What the hell was he suppose to do! He just confessed his feelings to a strange girl that he bumps into then he kisses her without even thinking then he realizes that the girl was actually his crush!(Which he doesn't know how did SHE became EIJI). So one thing came to his head. Since he doesn't know Eiji's home, might as well bring him to hs house. After that at his house he sees a note saying that his parents are out and dinner is at the table. After confirming, he realizes that Eiji was burning with fever after bringing him in his leaves to get medicine then he sees that he is not in his house anymore but in an apartment. To be exact Oshitari & Gakuto's(PRIVATE) apartment. He just tood there as if he was somewhat invisible to his surroundings then something caught his sight. He definetly was lucky enough that he was invisible because he saw Gakuto kissing Oshitari in bed while Oshitari was taking off his clthes in bed and so was Gakuto. He ran all the way to the door while trying to get rid of the image he just saw. Then he was woken up by Kikumaru who was worried hell about Choutarou.

"Choutarou, are you alright?", asked Kikumaru as he was sweating like hell.

**=WHAT REALLY HAPPENED=**

**-**as Choutarou was flying around with the medicine when he accidentally slips and bumps his head hard. Good thing Kikumaru was awake by that time or else he would have been sleeping in the floor.

"Choutarou please tell me your alright?",Eiji asked.

"Yeah, but what, how, why . . .", Choutarou answered as his voice trailed off.

"Choutarou-kun, before anything else, is it true what you said to me?", EIji asked seriously.

"Oh that, well yes.",Ootori's voice trailed off.

"Then I accept!", Kikumaru said bursting out with energy. "Honto ni (Really)?"' Choutarou suddenly asked."Iie, Aishiteru (Nope, I Love You).", Eiji suddenly replies.

-Finally after all this time he said it then everything else was followed by kisses. Then suddenly Choutarou asked someting.

"Eiji-senpai, do you know whats SHOUNE AI & YAOI?", he askeds with a cute puppy-like pout.

"Ah, well, you will figre it out soon, Oh look at the time my sister must be woried sake. But can I ask you a favor?",Eiji asked

"What is it?",Choutarou asked.

"Where did you hear those words?", Eiji seemed curious.

"O from Oshitari and Mukahi-san", Choutarou replies with an innocent smile. Eiji seemed angry. **[Now I have Four people on my "Kill them first before I die" list. 1. INUI, , , .]**"And one more thing",Eiji added

"Huh?",Choutarou tilted his head.

"Can I borrow your clothes?"

-Everything ended with a smile  
**=OWARI=**

_{Can you find out the real reason why Kikumaru turned back to a guy?}_


End file.
